


But Death Replied: I Choose Him

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Horstebert, M/M, Vampire AU, World War I, hurt!Audebert, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: This is not the first military hospital that he has visited. This time it's a french one. Previously it was one for the English. Before that there were two for german soldiers.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	But Death Replied: I Choose Him

This is not the first military hospital that he has visited. This time it's a french one. Previously it was one for the English. Before that there were two for german soldiers.  
  
It’s in the middle of the night. He walks slowly through row upon row of beds in this huge hall.  
  
So many beds. So much suffering. So many, mostly young, men. So many broken destinies.  
  
Another cruel and pointless war. He has seen so many on his long journey.

He is looking for a companion. One who will show him the world in this new century and make it understandable for him. One who will save him. One whom he can save by giving him eternity. And by loving him.  
  
He himself participated in the Second Crusade. Later became a knight of the Teutonic Order. Fought the Saracens. Until one of them made him into a blood-drinker.  
  
That night he only makes the decision to free one of them from his suffering. But he doesn't find the companion he was looking for.  
  
He'll be back a few weeks later.

This one is a lieutenant in the 26th Infantry Regiment of the French Army. The shot went through the chest and injured his lungs and did not kill but seriously injured him. He coughs up blood continuously. He doesn't have much time left. This one is a gentle and kind person. Full of compassion for others. He is a very beautiful man. Immortality will suit him.  
  
Karl visits him for a few days without being noticed and drinks in the sight of him like he would already drink his blood. The people who work here as nurses and doctors don't "see" him. He is like a blind spot on their retina and in their perception. This is one of his skills and a very helpful one at that.  
  
Camille Audebert is the name of his chosen one. His blood smells sweet and delicious.

*

"Who are you, monsieur?" he asks and his voice is little more than a whisper. His breath smells of blood. The sheets are stained with it. His hands are rust colored because he coughs in them all the time.  
  
"I am Death," says Karl and slowly sits down on the chair standing at his bed.  
  
"Then it is a good thing and I will go with you without fear or hesitation," says the young officer and smiles brightly at him before he starts to cough up blood again. Karl struggles for words, because he has not experienced so much fearlessness in a long time.  
  
He wants to make this person understand what he is getting into. He wants to ask and not just take. He wants to be welcome. So he tells _his mortal_ who and what he is.

"Yes," is still the answer he gets after the story is finished. Simply: "Yes, I'm coming with you."  
  
It is no problem for Karl to carry him out of the room, wrapped tightly in a sheet. Camille clings to him. Tries to suppress the coughs. Faints at some point because the pain is so severe.  
  
"It will be over soon," Karl tells him later when they arrive at his house, "just wait a moment, beloved, the pain will stop immediately" and sinks his fangs into his throat.

*

"And the possibility for us to act like this openly and freely,” says Camille. They stroll through the nightly Louvre in the early 21st century. Holding hands in the middle of a crowd of visitors. Nobody takes offense at their behavior. "And that even after more than 100 years by my side, you still love me, your old man," says Karl with a smile.  
  
"Long time ago I promised Death to go with him and to love him forever and I keep my promises," is the answer of his companion, who looks him deeply and lovingly in the eyes, pressing his hand to confirm his words.  
  
And Karl is deeply grateful for this gift that fate has given him.  
  
It seems Death has chosen wisely.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a poem by Siegfried Sassoon. I already used this one in one of my previous stories.


End file.
